After the Credits
by Sing4theRain
Summary: After the credits finished and all the Avatar watchers had run off to their computers and Internet, the real ending started... Zutara One shot. I will be making another fanfic based off of this though. The other 2 chapters are updates.
1. The Start of Something

Summary : After the credits finished and all the Avatar watchers had run off to their computers and Internet, the real, and Zutara, ending started...

Moonlight, the moon was waning, but still almost full, only a slim bit was missing, betraying it. Zuko sighed, feeling somehow, depressed. He wasn't sure how to explain it, somehow everything just felt so wrong, but also final. The light breeze blew through Ba Sing Se, funny how they all ended up back here. He heard footfalls; out of the corner of his eye he saw the brown hair fall. A slender hand moved it back behind an ear, blue eye glancing at him.

"So, what are you doing? Out here?" She asked, knowingly awkwardly. They glanced at each other. Blue met gold, then darted away.

"I could ask you the same." He countered, trying to smooth things out. He wanted it to be natural between them, and somehow knew she wanted the same thing. But something was between them, a wall of something.

"Well, I asked first." She shot back, turning her face to look at him a little more. He grinned the slightest bit before glancing away, thinking.

"Just... thinking. What about you?" He replied.

"I saw you out here. Whatcha thinking about?" She asked.

"Stuff." She gave him a look.

"Well, that was descriptive." He looked at her, grinning.

"Well, I asked you a question. You should answer it." He pointed out. She gave a laugh of exasperation, looking at the sky before hanging her head.

"I saw you out here, and it's a bit cold out here..."

"So where's the blanket?" She blinked, realizing her mistake. She glanced around as he laughed at her blunder, looking for something she could use to cover it. She stopped, glancing at him as the robe fell upon her shoulders.

"Umm... thanks." The awkward feeling ebbed away somewhat, as they smiled at each other. They glanced away, faint smiles on their lips. But the smile faded as they remembered.

"So, you and Mai..."

"Yea. I'm glad we're back together..."

"Yea, I hope you're happy."

"I am." They looked at each other harshly for a moment before dropping their gaze. "Hope you and Aang are happy together."

"Don't worry, we will be." They couldn't bare to look at each other. She was tempted to turn and walk away, but stayed where she was. Somehow they knew this could make or break whatever connection they had. Silence was filled only with the snoring from the house and the chirping of insects.

"Zu-" "-tara." They stood looking at each other, silent. They knew that they would be happy with the people they were with now, but it wasn't right. She wasn't meant for Aang, she didn't feel the connection, nor did he to Mai. Something came into his mind, something that could cover them.

"You know, Ozai told me that my mother might still be alive." He continued after seeing her bewildered look. "And I was wondering if you would want to help me find her." She smiled, catching on and asking her own question.

"All over the world?" She asked slyly.

"Even tougher then finding the Avatar, I'm guessing." He replied, both truthfully and playfully.

"Another field trip? I'm in. Appa?" She grinned.

"Appa. Five minutes?" He nodded.

"Now." She urged.

"Now?" He looked at her confused.

"We can't risk waking anyone up. Now." She said sensibly, but smiling as they found themselves sneaking down toward the sleeping bison.

"Won't Appa wake them up?" He asked, unsure but still getting excited.

"It'll be too late to stop us!" She giggled, using her hand to muffle the sound, her other hand in his. They started to climb onto the bison, shushing the flying bison before he could make a noise.

"Where are you two going? I still need to have my special trip with Zuko!" They froze, looking in shock at the blind earthbender. She sighed.

"I could feel you guys walking around, it woke me up. And either you let me come with you, or I go tell everyone what you guys are about to do right now."

"And what do you think we are doing?" He asked, curious. She laughed, earth bending onto Appa.

"Running away, not sure really. Hadn't given it that much thought. What are you guys doing?" She asked, relaxing and making it obvious she was coming.

"We're going to find Zuko's mom." Toph blinked, not expecting that, but could tell they were telling the truth.

"Alright, since you guys didn't pack anything, we can head to my place first. Stealing from my own house, wow. That'll surprise my folks!" They laughed, agreeing with it. They had no leads, no ideas, might as well explore some first. She blinked, knowing they had forgotten something. She clambered down onto Appa's head, remembering, and picked up the reins.

"Yip yip!" With a groan, Appa sleepily lifted into the air, gaining awareness as she urged him on.

As the sun rose and Toph slept, curled up in Appa's warm fur, they sat together, reins slack in front of them. She yawned, eyes slipping closed as she leaned against him. He grinned, rubbing her arm.

"You sleepy?" He whispered.

"Nope." She grinned, looking up at him, knowingly wrapping her arm around him. The golden light spilled onto the ground far below them, reflecting off rivers and lakes.

"Glad you're running away?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Even though you are with me?"

"Especially because I'm with you." She giggled, looking up at him. He smiled down at her. His smile flickered, her face showed her confusion.

"Katara..." He whispered to the water bender, not finishing his sentence. Blue eyes looked up at him unknowing what was to come, feeling his hand lift her chin. After a moment, he started talking again. "I never got to thank you for saving me."

"But you saved me. I should be the one thanking you." She protested, moving closer. Her blue eyes closed, ready. He kissed her check, backing away.

"Thank you, Katara." She opened her eyes, blinking, stunned. She has expected something, more. She watched him as he just looked forward into the sky.

"Zuko." His name felt so right. He turned back to look at her, surprised when her lips rushed into his. She broke away after a moment.

"Thanks." She whispered, blushing as she moved away. She wanted to kick herself for doing something so stupid. It was clear to her that he didn't really love her, but then why were they doing this? He smiled, getting over his shock of her kiss. His hand caught her chin, making her look at him in confusion before his lips met hers. Their eyes closed as she returned the kiss, leaning into him.

THE END. How it was suppose to end, anyway...

* * *

author's note: hehe… I felt so much better after writing this! And if people really want me to, I'll continue the story. Really short, yea, I know. But this was really all I had planned in my head. I just wanted to make it end Zutara and still fit with the show. The show ended Kataang, but that doesn't mean it'll last. -grins- so I wrote this. Something I finally finished. Whoot! Although, if I stopped writing stories that were over 300 pages in Word, I might actually finish one... oh well, that's just how I go. Please give me some feedback! I want to know if anyone here even thinks I can write! No flames though, unless you want a reply of nothing but "haha! I love hate mail!" ... if you do, then fine. You will probably get that reply. Constructive critisism would be rather nice, though...

--author's edit : yes, I will be continuing this. more info in the next chapter. If you only wanted this, then you can stop reading here, you really don't have to continue. I mean, if you don't want to know about Zuko's mom, then alright, that's your opinion.--


	2. Quick Little Note from Moi

Alright, a chapter just for me to update you guys…

Alright, a chapter just for me to update you guys…

Some questions you probably want answered

1 – Will you continue it? Yes, yes I will

2 – SWEET! Will you have it up soon? As soon as I can, hopefully before September….

3 - … September? Why that long for just another chapter? Because I have to plan, I only planned on doing the first chapter, and that was going to be it. And now I suddenly have a whole story to write. I need to figure out what happens next

4 – But… that long? Yes, sorry, I want to be a few chapters a head of what I post, so that if I don't have a chance to work on it once school starts, I'll still be able to get you guys something

5 – Alright fine, are the ratings going to change? No, even though I love lemons and writing other M related things, I want this to be like something they would actually animate, so it needs to stay were it is now

6 – You write lemons? Yea, but that's a whole other thing. Any more questions?

7 – Umm…. Will you be working on any other stories? Yes, I will as a matter of fact, I plan on doing 13 one shots, rated T or under, and then some lemon one shots. Any requests?

8 – Why won't you be focusing on this?! Oh do calm down, you'll have one shots to fill your time while I work on this. I hope to have a one shot out a day, but I need to know what you guys want first and foremost.

9 – So you take requests? Yes, I do, although I want to keep the one shots to non cannon relationships. Zutara does not count because I made it cannon.

10 – How do we request things? Well, a review is the easiest way, really, or messaging works just as well.

11 – Anything else? Umm, just watch me and see what stories I post, and reply to this!

12 – Anything I didn't answer? Then feel free to ask me in a review! Thanks for the support guys! It really helps a lot to know people like my work.


	3. Update I know, I am horrible at this

I know, I know, I am a horrible person and I could try to explain myself but chances are you won't even bother reading it so I am not going to bother…

At any rate, I lost my muse for it wah! and wasn't sure if I would get it back and you probably don't care what so ever you just want your story.

Sorry, no chapter. hides

But I do have some news!

1 – I am a finalist in a Zutara Project on DeviantArt. HEHE! And guess what my entrée story was? Yup! This story! Here is the first link to it for you guys to look into : greenifyme./journal/20863166/

2 – I do have stuff for you. offers bag of goodies Here are some scenes that may or may not actually make it in…

This one was inspired by The Office, with Pam and Jim. So cute!

"Katara…" The waterbender turned to look at the Fire Lord, shocked to see him on a bent knee looking up at her. Her heart started to race as he took her hand. "Will you wait for me to fix my boot?" He asked her, completely serious.

" … I hate you." She muttered, blushing and grinning as she started to walk away.

"What? Oh, you thought that I was … ?" Zuko laughed, standing as Katara laughed.

"Oh! Of course, how silly of me to think that you were proposing or something!" Katara said in mock irritation. But her fingers still laced with Zuko's as he came up beside her.

"But aren't we a little, you know, young for that stuff?" Zuko pointed out, smiling a small smile at Katara, who beamed back at him with bright blue eyes.

"Well of course! Plus you would have to carve me an engagement necklace and get permission from my father and…" Zuko's laughter cut her off, and Katara looked up with him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, by the time I figure out how to propose to you the Water Tribe way, we'll be old enough to be married." For a moment they were in a serious, and slightly stunned, silence.

End of that scene! Hehe, cut it off right there… anyway, like I said, may or may not get in. Probably not. Maybe in an epilogue…

And what do you people think about a squeal, or just another fanfic, about Azula and Ozai? I had a strange little day dream, and this is about how it went…

The young Fire Lord exhaled a weary sigh, rubbing his temple as the court room cleared. Another day, and Zuko was not finding his job any easier then it had been at the beginning. How long had he been Fire Lord now? Not long, the be truthful, but he felt like the whole world was trying to make him look completely incompetent. One man remained, and he walked over to his nephew.

"You handled that well, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh complemented, giving a slight bow. Zuko looked at him, glad his uncle had decided to stay in the Fire Nation for a while before returning to his tea shop. But his mood was less then grand.

"If you can call that 'well.'" He muttered sourly, unable to help it. It had been a long day and it seemed like nothing got accomplished. But his mood faded when he saw the water bender walk past the door, glancing in to see if the politics was done. She entered, smiling softly at the Fire Lord. But before either could speak, the ancient twins entered.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Your sister Azula and father Oazi have escaped! You should get to a safe place." They said in their combined voiced, leaving the other three in the room stunned.

"How could they have escaped?" Zuko demanded quietly, unable to fully understand it.

And that is all that I am giving you! MUAHAHHAHAH!

Ahem. anyway. still taking requests, and I am working on it. really. seriously. glances around BLAME SCHOOL! runs and hides


End file.
